Turkish Delight
by lonelyflamingo
Summary: The truth isn't always easy to find. What really happened during the war in Wutai? Follows the Turks. Written as part of a 10k fanfic challenge. Original Characters, set 14 years before FFVII. OCReeve


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Final Fantasy related at all, so don't sue me.

The girl screamed, her hand flying to her wounded face. It stung as her fingers dragged over her eye, smearing the blood over the bridge of her nose. With her other hand she shakily rose her pistol, shooting the bastard that had gouged her eye. He had been stupid enough to bring that knife to this fight, and she had finished it the way that she had wanted to. Dust was still whirling around her and the corpse, and it stung on the cuts that covered her arms from him. She tried to stand, wobbling on her unsteady legs, before falling over again. It was warm and it was dark, and that was all she could remember.

"We can't treat this sort of thing here! We're a field hospital, not an ophthalmologist. Bring her back to Midgar if she's that important to you, but I wouldn't hold my breath." The doctor snapped, flipping through the papers on his clipboard. "She's lost a lot of blood, and the eye will have to go if you don't her to die a slow death. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Dimitri sighed, shaking his head as the doctor left, flanked by a rather attractive nurse. What had he honestly expected from a field doctor in the middle of a war? Boss wouldn't be happy that she would have to leave the field, but it had to be done to keep her alive. He sat down on the chair by the rookie's bed and huffed a bit at her sleeping form. Of course she would get herself into a duel with someone out of her league, and this was exactly what would happen to her. He flipped open his phone, and made the necessary calls.

The gurney was rickety, and it shook as it took the girl from the helicopter. She groaned, and moved her head, awake now.

"What's going on?" She whispered, shivering at the cold morning air. It was a change from the Wutai afternoon she last remembered. The world had a misty haze to it, more so than the regular smog that clung to the city.

"About time you woke up, rookie. Listen tight, and you'll be patched up in in no time." Dimitri continued, "You got into a fight, and you got cut up pretty bad. Now we're taking you to go get a pretty new eye to replace the one that you got now." Dimitri looked down at the girl, passed out on the gurney. He sighed, helping to roll the gurney into the hospital. Rookies always passed out so easy.

He strode with the gurney, watching as he passed by hospital rooms filled with the sickest of the sick. He wondered how many people he put in here, and smirked a little to himself. It was part of the job description, keeping these quacks in business. And on occasion, they would get work on one of his own, and he liked that the least. As far as he was concerned, a real Turk shouldn't have to be nursed by one of these fools. Shinra hadn't been too cheap, not even with such a rookie, and had willingly paid for her prosthetic. It was only temporary, they had said, and one of the loonies they kept on payroll in the research department had something fixed up for her. He didn't like that the rookie was going to be a guinea pig, but it was better than not seeing at all.

The doctor certainly looked like a quack, possibly even the ringleader of them all to Dimitri. He sat by the rookie, who was still passed out. The doctor lifted the bandage over her eye and looked away, quickly putting it back where it belonged. The girl shuddered when the bandage hit her face, and the nurse who was standing with them readied a needle with the sedative.

Hojo was angry, partially because of the hour at which he was awoken, and partially because the prosthetic that he had been working on was not quite complete. It had some of the additives that he had wanted, but some things were lacking in it's design. But he grinned despite his anger, as he once again had a Turk to experiment on.

The surgeon had waited until the "specialist" that Shinra had acquired for the surgery. He took the glass eye, examined it a bit. The iris moved, the blue of it shifting in the harsh light. The specialist smiled, and nodded to the surgeon.

Amelia woke to darkness, pain and a soft hum of a fan. She groaned as the smell of antibiotics hit her nose. She hadn't needed Dimitri's explanation, she knew where she was. Away from the field, away from where she was needed most. Of course, Dimitri would probably explain to her that she wasn't actually useful at all, being a rookie and all. She wasn't even entirely sure that he knew her name. She sighed softly, wondering what luck had blessed her with such a partner.

She wondered what it would be like to have a glass eye. She certainly wouldn't be nearly as useful now, to her partner and to the group. Desk work, she thought, that's all they'll have theft for me.

"How are you feeling?" A thin, raspy voice asked. She hadn't remembered that voice, but it was annoying enough to remember. "Does it still hurt?"

"Of course it does, but it would be nice to see." She whined. "But you wouldn't be able to get me out of here any sooner, would you?"

The man laughed, and his voice was joined by the sound of footsteps entering the room.

"Doctor Hojo," Boss said, "If you wouldn't mind leaving me with my Turk, please."

"Of course, but I'll be back to remove the bandages." He laughed again, dragging his feet as he left the room. Amelia was happy to have Hojo gone, he bothered her.

"Now, Amelia," Boss' voice purred, "tell me exactly what happened."

---

Written as part of a challenge with Stickyrice for a 10k fanfic over the summer. Reviews are wonderful, and I don't mind critisism, so if you see something, feel free to point it out to me.


End file.
